Hecha para su placer
by Alex de Grey
Summary: Isabella Swan, una de las mejores arquitectas del país, ganó el contrato por dos años del proyecto Bleu Papillon. Cuando Edward le susurra palabras lascivas y eróticas, cuando la tiene sometida bajo su cuerpo y entre sus brazos ¿Podrá esperar algo más que sólo sexo? ¿Será capaz de romper la barrera de su corazón o solo será una más de las tantas que ha calentado su cama?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. La historia es sólo una invención de mi cabeza que he decidido compartir con ustedes. ¡Di no al plagio!_

**Gabs [Wanderer Cullen], gracias por corregir mis horrores ortográficos y por los ánimos.**

**Bueno les traigo otra de mis locuras. Espero que reciban muy bien está historia al igual que LALI, SEDUCIDA y PASIÓN. Estaré encantada de recibir sus críticas y comentarios. Les informo que está historia es nueva y se me ocurrió hace algunos días. No sé si muchas saben pero me encanta la cultura árabe, por lo que les adelanto que la historia se desarrollara dentro del ambiente de esa cultura. Tengan en cuenta que es una historia en proceso y el capitulo primero será subido cuando tenga la portada oficial del Fic **_*por lo que si alguien me gusta ayudar, será bien recibida la ayuda* _**Gracias y me alegraría que me acompañen en está nueva locura.**

**Prólogo**

Isabella Swan, una de las mejores arquitectas del país, ganó el contrato por dos años del proyecto _Bleu Papillon_. Ella no conocía —en persona— al mejor, inigualable y exitoso dueño de la constructora para la que iba a trabajar. Fue advertida —por varios compañeros— que él era un ser frío, seguidor de las reglas, perfeccionista y al cual, le encanta sacar de las casillas a los arquitectos que trabajan a su lado. Pero Bella no era tonta, ella era la mejor arquitecta y bien podía manejar a Edward Cullen ¿o no?

Sería inevitable no trabajar con el hombre de mirada penetrante en el mismo proyecto.

Ambos sentirán una conexión enigmática que los dejará sin palabras al no poder describirla, sólo sentirla. En su primer encuentro, las chispas saltaran, dejando fuera la posibilidad de negar la magnética atracción entre ellos.

¿Podrá Bella arriesgarse en una relación con un hombre que no tiene buenas relaciones con las mujeres y que a cada una de sus amantes le ha huido pues le tiene miedo al compromiso?

Cuando Edward le susurra palabras lascivas y eróticas, cuando la tiene sometida bajo su cuerpo y entre sus brazos ¿Podrá esperar algo más que sólo sexo? ¿Será capaz de romper la barrera de su corazón o solo será una más de las tantas que ha calentado la cama del soltero más cotizado?

** Alex de Grey **


	2. Proyectos

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. La historia es sólo una invención de mi cabeza que he decidido compartir con ustedes. ¡Di no al plagio!_

**Gabs [Wanderer Cullen], gracias por corregir mis horrores ortográficos por los ánimos y por la maravillosa portada para la historia.**

**Iku, gracias por la ayuda con la portada oficial en FF que en conjunto con Wanderer hicieron perfecta.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Proyectos**

Isabella bufó, estresada, ante el incesante sonido de su teléfono. Otra vez se le estaba haciendo tarde _¿Debería tomar la llamada?_ Su secretaria estaba fuera, así que tomo un respiro y fue a contestar el teléfono.

—Isabella Swan —contestó cortésmente el teléfono.

—Swan, ¿estás lista? Recuerda que en esta junta estará presente el presidente de la constructora. —Mike Newton sonaba ansioso, ya podía imaginarlo con la mirada desorbitada y la corbata floja.

—Sí dejaras de hablarme por teléfono, llegaría a tiempo —. En su interior se arrepentía de haber aceptado el proyecto junto a Mike, además de que desconocía al dueño de la constructora. Lo único que había escuchado acerca de él —rumores—, era que se creía un perfeccionista y ambicioso, pero sobre todo arrogante. Ella estaba más que lista para su presentación, tenía toda la confianza en sí misma.

—Sí no llegas a tiempo, Cullen me va a querer como almuerzo —gruñó Mike.

—Es la hora del almuerzo —replicó Bella.— No todos tenemos el tiempo para esos lujos.

—Trae tú sexy _derrière_ ahora mismo y te voy a comprar el almuerzo más caro con el que jamás hayas soñado —prometió el ojíazul.

—Ok, ya estoy dejando la oficina —aseguró la castaña, aunque aún tuviese que arreglar detalles y por ende, no fuera cierto.

—Adiós. Por cierto, cambiaste las dimensiones. Te envié un mail por la mañana.

— ¿Treinta y seis por veinte seis? Lo tengo —verificó ella.

—Interesantes dimensiones.

—Tienes una mente muy sucia, Mike —Bella sonrió coqueta. Su cabello castaño caía libremente por su rostro, pues sostenía el teléfono y no podía quitar los mechones sueltos que le cubrían e impedían su visión. Escaneo y detallo las últimas dimensiones, guardando todo en su memoria, salió al encuentro con Newton.

Edward Cullen miró con curiosidad el nombre grabado en la placa color plata fuera de la oficina, _'Arq. Isabella Swan'_, después entro. Observó impacientemente a la mujer que estaba ocupada en el teléfono. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de aquel ángel de ondas castañas, seguro estaba hablando con su novio. No podía ver con claridad su rostro pero su cabello castaño con reflejos rojizos captó su atención. Él deseaba apartar los mechones que cubrían su rostro para poder verla mejor. Estaba exhausto pues había viajado por más de trece horas para cruzar el continente. Necesitaba un trago y tiempo en el gimnasio para trabajar la circulación de sangre en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, era mejor observar a aquella creatura que podría mejorar su circulación de diferentes formas y mucho más placenteras.

Bella alzó la mirada, se percató qué ya no estaba sola en la oficina, fijando sus ojos en los orbes verdes más hermosos y peligrosos que había visto en su vida. Casi se le olvidó como respirar. Esos labios elegantes seguro habían sido hechos para besar, analizó su rostro perfectamente esculpido y ese cuerpo de dios griego… _¿Qué estoy pensando?_ Ella resopló frustrada.

—Swan, sí no apareces aquí en diez minutos, conoces la pena por ello —escuchó la voz de pito de Mike, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

—Estoy en camino —masculló.

¿Quién era este hombre tan guapo que la distraía?

—Deseo ver a Isabella Swan —demandó la voz aterciopelada del _Adonis_ que estaba frente a ella.

_¿Por qué no llegó una hora más temprano? _

Quién quiera que fuera, ella no lo podía atender. Sí llegaba tarde a la junta, tendría que invitar el almuerzo a todos. Obviamente se lo podía permitir, pero el trasfondo de eso sería que nunca la iban a dejar en paz, ya que la iban a humillar con el recordatorio de su impuntualidad. Lo sabía porque ya lo había experimentado con anterioridad.

—Usted no tiene cita —recalcó la castaña, causando que él se impacientara a causa de sus palabras secas. Con ese traje caro y esa personalidad lo hacían un interesante _extraño_. Edward trató de esconder su irritación.

— ¿Es usted Rosalie Hale? —El cobrizo hecho un vistazo rápido al nombre grabado en la placa del escritorio, que seguro era de la secretaria de la arquitecta que buscaba—. Tengo un poco de prisa —miró su reloj con impaciencia—. Jacob Black me informó que podía recoger unos planos directo de las manos de Isabella Swan. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, me los entregaría para seguir con mi trabajo.

Él era Edward Cullen, el director de la constructora más reconocida a nivel mundial _¡Es muy joven!_

Recordó mentalmente revisar sí su boca estaba abierta más de la cuenta. Tenía que tratar bien a ese hombre, era el jefe de Mike. Bueno, actualmente, era el jefe de todo los que estaban involucrados en el diseño del proyecto. Él le iba a pagar por dos años y debía estar más que agradecida.

_¡Regresa a la realidad Isabella!_

—Un momento por favor —se dirigió con pasos elegantes a su oficina. Quería apurarse para tener otra oportunidad de mirar el rostro de aquel dios griego. Era obvio que no iba a correr, iba a caminar honrosamente como la dama que era. Isabella agarró los planos que había preparado durante la noche, los enrolló, no sin antes imprimir una copia para ella. Ahora sí iba a llegar realmente tarde a su junta.

_Lo siento Mike, pero el 'Señor divino' es el culpable de mi retraso._

Bella le colocó una liga a los planos y se dirigió directo a la recepción para entregarlos a Edward Cullen. Se preguntó sí él tendría ascendencia aristocrática pues su postura y acento lo delataban.

–Gracias, señorita Hale –agradeció apresurado.

–Soy la arquitecta Swan, Isabella Swan.— Le aclaró.

No se dio cuenta que él ya se había marchado y tal vez no había alcanzado a escuchar su nombre.

–Bueno, creo que te veré en la junta. No es mi culpa tú arrogancia –se murmuró a sí misma. En su interior rondaba la duda sí iba a ser presentada a él. Había escuchado que él no fraternizaba con ninguno de sus colaboradores. La castaña sonrió al pensar en Edward _arrogante_ Cullen.

Edward dejó de contener el aliento al salir de la oficina ¿Cómo podía el arquitecto Swan trabajar con esa sexy asistente de ojos castaños? Sintió como le apretaban sus pantalones en el área de la entrepierna al recordar su forma de caminar y contonear las caderas, sus largas y sexys piernas que parecían no tener fin, como si estuvieran hechas para provocarlo sólo a él. Sus pensamientos fueron consumidos por ese rostro de porcelana, por su belleza, por sus ojos achocolatados, por esas pestañas de mariposa y esos labios rosas que estaban diseñados para besar. Gruñó para tratar de olvidarla y sacarla de su cabeza. Era mejor pensar en su viaje a Medio Oriente para platicar con Jacob Black. Eso lo distraería de la sexy castaña. Tomo asiento a un lado de Mike Newton, la junta estaba por comenzar.

– ¡Estúpida impresora vieja! – gritó Bella al ver su reloj. Era demasiado tarde. Tomo su celular y marco a la encargada del banquete para que sirviera bebidas a las más de veinte personas reunidas en la sala de juntas. Se puso su chaqueta que hacia juego con su falda, sujeto sus rizos en una cola de caballo y subió a su _Audi A1_.

– ¿Swan? –Llamó Mike a la castaña. Escaneo la habitación en busca de ella, miraba su reloj desesperado. _Joder, Cullen va a dejarme sin cojones._

– ¿Swan? –Gritó una vez más.

–Aquí... Aquí estoy –respondió Bella sin aliento al entrar a la sala–. Buenos días colegas – se subió al _pódium_ regalando una media sonrisa por su demora. Localizó a Edward sentado junto a Mike, pero no hizo contacto con aquellos ojos verdes que la observaban profundamente.

– ¡Llega tarde arquitecta Swan! – acusó Mike, pagado de sí mismo.

– ¡Almuerzo!, ¡almuerzo! – escuchó el coro de las personas reunidas allí, al insertar la memoria en la laptop. Le recordaron a los reos de la prisión cuando veían a una mujer bien dotada. Por la esquina de sus ojos observo como Edward golpeaba el hombro de Mike. No logró escuchar nada por el alboroto de los demás pero se imaginaba la conversación.

_¿Es ella el arquitecto Swan?_

La joven arquitecta vio a Mike asentir y responderle. Edward echó su silla hacia atrás y se rió descaradamente. En ese momento la puerta se abrió. Se había salvado.

–El almuerzo caballeros, o debería decir, los bocadillos están listos – bromeó ella.

– Cumpliste Swan –se escuchó el aplauso de los presentes.

A Edward le sorprendió que ella no lo culpara por su retraso, después de todo, él había sido la razón de su impuntualidad. Bueno, iba a ser interesante y placentero trabajar con ella en el proyecto _Bleu Papillon._

_¿Por qué se habría recogido el cabello de esa forma?_

Bella no miro a Edward directamente. Él cruzo sus brazos y espero a que la presentación comenzara.

–Colegas, mientras disfrutan su almuerzo les explicaré los cambios que nuestro cliente, Jacob Black, quiere. –Bella se quitó la chaqueta y se acomodó la blusa. Edward gimió suavemente al ver como la blusa de seda enfatizaba los firmes senos del ángel de ojos castaños. Observó a sus alrededores y vio como todos estaban concentrados en la pizarra, excepto él.

_Estoy cansado, sólo eso, cansancio._

Si eso le agregamos que él no había estado con ninguna mujer desde hace más de tres meses, debido a que se movía, constantemente, entre los tres continentes para supervisar sus proyectos. Así que su vida sexual fue puesta en pausa. Tenía que remediarlo pronto, le haría caso a esa modelo pelirroja que lo atosigaba.

La suave voz de Bella llamaba a todos a prestar atención.

–Colegas, ya saben que se aumentarán las dimensiones del hospital para comodidad del proyecto _Bleu Papillon _ –sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero color rosado al ver que Edward le sonreía desde su lugar.

– El cliente nos ha pedido estas mejoras para el hospital infantil del centro –apuntó con el láser a la pantalla.

–Va a ser fabuloso –sonrió excitada–. Con esta modificación tendremos más lugar para planear más actividades recreativas para los niños, me divertí pensando en ellas.

Edward sonrió.

_Tengo en mente otras actividades recreativas, señorita Swan._

La castaña continuó con su presentación. Estaba tan animada. Se focalizó en todas las facilidades para los niños.

Mantuvo contacto visual con Edward, pero no lo suficiente, durante toda la presentación. Evito esas esmeraldas que le habían hecho olvidar por poco un enunciado. Después de la presentación ella permitió una ronda de preguntas, posteriormente platicó con los ingenieros hasta que Mike palmeó sus hombros, llamando así su atención.

–Swan, creo que aún no conoces al presidente de Cullen's Co.

Ella se congeló al mismo tiempo que sintió un calor invadir su ser. Deseo salir corriendo en busca de aire fresco.

–Isabella Swan, te presento a Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen, ella es la arquitecta Isabella Swan.

Bella miro la profundidad de los ojos verdes de Edward. No se dio cuenta en qué momento la distancia entre ellos se había acortado.

–Creí que eras _arquitecto_, Swan –bromeó el cobrizo.

Su mirada la intimidaba y claro que ella pudo haberle aclarado las cosas.

–Lamento la confusión, pero soy arquitecta –respondió suavemente. La colonia masculina se mezclaba con la esencia de él, sus sentidos se agudizaron.

–Sí hubiera puesto atención a la plantilla con su nombre no hubiera pasado esto, es culpa del _jet lag_ – sonrió él.

Bella deseo que algo sólido la detuviera pues sus rodillas parecían mantequilla.

– ¿Como está señorita Swan? ¿Sí es señorita? Porque no quiero equivocarme de nuevo – sus ojos se posaron en los de ella, como sí pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

–Sí lo soy, pero llámame Bella – ella se sorprendió de lo fácil que las palabras habían salido de sus labios.

Su mano tocó las suyas. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió cada nervio de su cuerpo. Ella quiso apartarse, pero él se lo impidió. Él gruñó por lo bajo, sus miradas se fundieron, su mirada verde la provocaba.

–Me gustaría que aceptara cenar conmigo el sábado – murmuró Edward, no la iba a soltar hasta que le dijera que sí.

_El sábado en la noche ¿Qué día era hoy?_

Jueves, hoy era jueves.

– S...sábado –masculló como una adolescente aceptando su primera cita. Isabella ya tenía planes con la hermana de Jacob.

–No puedo. Tengo un compromiso – respondió un poco decepcionada pues hubiera querido romper su compromiso anterior para poder cenar con Edward Cullen.

–Me gustaría hablar con usted, puede darme su tarjeta – pidió Edward, ignorando la negativa a su invitación a cenar. Bella asintió, muda al observar la radiante sonrisa que le dedico.

Edward quedo satisfecho y decidió cambiar de tema al percatarse del azoramiento de la chica, gusto al saber que él era la causa. ¿Cuánto hacía que una chica se sonrojaba en su presencia?

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas como arquitecta, Bella?

Ella agradeció que la conversación se dirigiera hacia un terreno neutral. –Comencé cuando tenía veintidós –la pasión por su carrera era palpable–. Este es mi quinto año y mi cuarto proyecto. Pero sobre todo, amo la libertad que tengo en este último proyecto –sonrió. Bella reflejaba calidez en sus ojos castaños.

Edward asintió, algo en su pecho se estaba formando –.Tú trabajo es excelente, Mike hizo bien en escogerte ¡Bienvenida a bordo! Tendremos varios proyectos en África, Asia y México. Espero que colabore con nosotros – ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa torcida.

–Me gustaría echarle un ojo –sonrió– Pero sí me disculpa, debo irme.

Isabella no pudo sacarse a Edward de su cabeza mientras empacaba para el fin de semana en Marruecos. Era demasiado atractivo para su propio bien. La química entre ellos era demasiada pero él se había controlado, a diferencia de ella que había sido un manojo de nervios. Agradecía que el _Sheik_ Jacob Black le ofreciera su jet privado. Algunos de sus colaboradores tenían que atender negocios en Londres por lo que Jacob había insistido en que tomara su jet, pues iba a regresar vacío a Marruecos. Bella podía pagarse el boleto de primera clase pero no se pudo negar a la insistencia de Jacob. Al menos podría refrescarse antes de su junta con él en la noche. Mañana, ella y la hermana de Jacob, iban a ir a una isla donde había un proyecto de caridad, Bella amaba involucrarse en ese tipo de proyectos.

Hizo la llamada usual a uno de sus amigos de la embajada británica para avisarle que salía de viaje a Medio Oriente pues tenía la fobia de perderse en medio del desierto y que no la encontraran. Habló con su viejo amigo, Seth Clearwater. Le aviso que día regresaba a Londres y que él tenía que hablar para mantenerse en contacto, por si algo sucedía. Seth se rió ante la paranoia de Bella, ella lo ignoró pues nunca salía sin su GPS y sin su teléfono satelital.

–Bella, bienvenida ¿Mi gente cuido bien de ti?

–_Sheik_ Black, buenas tardes –sonrió correctamente–. Gracias, su personal me cuido como sí fuera de la mismísima realeza – ella volvió a sonreír.

–Es un placer _habibti,_ pero olvidemos las formalidades – murmuró al tomarla del brazo y guiarla hasta el salón de visitas.

– ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte? _Champagne_, vino.

A ella no le agradaba que la llamara _habibti_ pues era un término que sólo los amantes árabes usaban para con sus prometidas y esposas. Jacob era un hombre muy atractivo, piel cobriza, cabello negro y ojos negro azabache.

Pero no tan alto y adorable como Edward Cullen. _¿De dónde salió eso?_

La castaña le sonrió a Jacob.

–Soda estaría bien, por favor.

No quiso preguntar porque celebraba pues ella lo conocía desde hace más de un año. Sabía que él estaba interesado en ella pero lo ignoraba pues no deseaba meterse en problemas con un hombre árabe y menos con uno que tenía mucho poder. Además no concordaba con la sumisión de la mujer en su mundo. Sabía por sus amigos que las mujeres no podían salir solas a menos que las acompañarán los hombres de la familia. En algunos casos las mujeres no pueden manejar y los doctores no pueden atender a las mujeres, sólo las doctoras. Las carreras eran limitadas y no contaban con los beneficios de la mujer de occidente.

–Luces hermosa está noche, _habibti_ –la voz de Jacob la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, lejos de sus ensoñaciones, su pulgar acariciaba su barbilla–. El color rojo y el oro te favorecen –su blusa de seda y su pantalón corto eran perfectos para e calor del lugar.

–Gracias, Jacob – ella ladeo su cabeza para que él no viera lo apenada que estaba por su exagerada atención. Ahora era menos querida, había conocido a su sexy tormento, el hombre que le robaba el aliento. Se preguntaba que estaba haciendo Edward _¿A quién habría invitado a cenar?_

Muchas mujeres matarían por su suerte pues deseaban ser la mujer del _Sheik_. Cuando viajaba a Londres, siempre viajaba en limosina custodiada por varios guardaespaldas ¿Quién no quisiera formar parte de la realeza árabe? Siempre atraía la atención de los medios de comunicación. Es sólo que él no la atraía para tener una relación con él.

_¿Pero qué tal Edward Cullen?_

_Olvida ese loco pensamiento._

— ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad, _habibti_? –Inquirió él–. Podríamos ser tan felices –sus dedos acariciaron su mejilla–. Yo puedo cuidar de ti y cubrirte con diamantes y ropa de diseñador.

Bella podía comprarse todo eso pues su carrera le garantizaba un buen sueldo.

– Jacob, por favor –su rostro se ruborizo. ¿Cómo declinar su oferta sin ofenderlo?

— Dime ¿Por qué no? – insistió Jacob.

Bella exhaló lentamente. –No puedo salir con un hombre por el hecho de que pueda cubrirme con joyas y ropa de diseñador.

–La atracción no es mutua, ¿verdad? – Sonrió él, aceptando la respuesta de Bella.

–Eres muy hermosa, Isabella Swan. Es muy difícil para un hombre mantener su control frente a ti –pasó sus dedos por las sedosas ondas castañas de ella. –Lo dejare por ahora.

–Gracias –sonrió cálidamente pero su sonrisa desapareció en el momento en que vio entrar a Edward Cullen.

Él lucía cansado, su cabello cobrizo desordenado. Venía de la mano de Alice, la hermana de Jacob, quién le susurraba cerca del oído. La pelinegra lo llevaba del brazo como si estuvieran en sintonía. Edward levantó su mirada. Se molesto al ver a Isabella y a Jacob enfrascados en una conversación íntima. Los dedos de Jacob en el cabello castaño y ella sonriendo. Disfrazó su enojo. La joven arquitecta se alejo de Jacob, quién a su vez volteó para ver que había atraído la atención de su _habibti_.

– ¡Edward! –exclamó al ir a encuentro de su mejor amigo, le abrió los brazos en un cálido y fraterno abrazo. Sin embargo, el cobrizo le ignoró, fijo su mirada en Bella, quien inmediatamente bajó su mirada.

_¿Por qué me miras de esa forma tan fría?_

–Señorita Swan, no sabía que venía a Marruecos, pudo haberme acompañado en mi avión privado.

Bella estaba nerviosa.

– ¿Por qué tendría que viajar contigo sí puede ser mimada en el jet de mi hermano? –comentó Alice, sonriendo y besando a su hermano en la mejilla.

–Veo que ya se conocen, Edward –enfatizó Jacob.

–Nos conocimos en la junta de nuestro proyecto.

– ¿Tuvo un viaje placentero, señorita Swan? – sonrió pero sus ojos eran fríos y duros.

_¿Cómo se atrevía?_

–Sí. Por favor llámame Bella –insistió ella, apartando sus ojos de él pues no soportaba su mirada, como si le reprochara algo a lo que no tenía derecho.

–Bella, me alegra que llegaras –Alice recibió a Bella con un efusivo abrazo. –Me habías cancelado en los últimos meses, ya me estaba rindiendo.

Edward se cuestionó sí él había sido la causa de esas interrupciones. Recordó que más de dos veces había pedido por mail que se apresuraran con los planos en los cuales, Bella, había trabajado varios fines de semana.

Sintió placer al saber que él había causado que no tuviera la oportunidad de estar con otro hombre ¿Por qué importaba eso? Sólo se acostaba con mujeres a las que les gustaba. No presionaba a ninguna mujer para que estuviera a su lado, entonces ¿Por qué importaba que ella estuviera con otros hombres?

_¡Jet lag! Necesitas distraerte en algo Cullen._

Escuchó a Bella reírse en compañía de Alice. –Estoy tan emocionada por nuestro viaje de mañana –la castaña trató de olvidar la presencia de Edward. La afectaba.

–Dejemos que los hombres hablen y tomemos un tiempo de chicas – murmuró Alice al llevar a Bella a su habitación.

–Creí que necesitabas que te salvará de mi hermano. —Comento Alice al salir de la habitación.

Bella bufó.

– ¿Qué pasa contigo? Cualquier mujer daría un brazo o una pierna por ser parte de la realeza marroquí. —Acuso Alice, al saber del interés que profesaba su hermano por su amiga, sin entender la negativa de esta.

_¿Y qué hay de Edward Cullen?_

– ¡Oh, Alice!, yo se que tú hermano es muy atractivo pero...

– Él no es para ti –complementó ella.

Bella se carcajeo, su amiga Alice estaba cómoda para hablar con ella después de haber vivido varios años en Londres.

– ¿No crees que Edward es muy sexy? –musitó la pelinegra.

Isabella camino hasta la ventana para vislumbrar a dos hombres en el salón del palacio. Asintió al ver a Edward en todo su esplendor. Se veía muy bien en su traje negro y camisa blanca sin corbata. Su risa hacía que sus bragas se mojaran. Verlo tan tranquilo con Jacob era una delicia para la vista. El cobrizo sintió la mirada del ángel de ojos castaños. En respuesta, fijo su mirada en ella.

Alice se carcajeo. –Él no puede vernos. Lo único que ve en esta dirección es un espejo. Entonces, ¿qué piensas de él? – preguntó Alice.

–Hmm – fue lo único que pudo decir Bella.

–Desearía llevarlo a mi cama pero sólo sonríe cuando coqueteo con él.

–Alice no creo que debas tener esos pensamientos ¡No te es permitido! – exclamó Bella.

–Es el siglo XXI, las mujeres tienen sexo antes de casarse. —Cómo si Bella no supiera la época en la que vivía.

–Sí, pero no en Medio Oriente. —Le aclaró.

– ¿Quién sabe lo que sucede en las camas de los marroquíes? De seguro están teniendo sexo salvaje.

–Eres incorregible. Mejor cambiemos de tema.

–Bella ¿Qué harías sí Edward quisiera llevarte a su cama?

_Diría: Sí por favor._

– ¿Podemos hablar del clima? –suplicó la castaña.

–Hmm, del clima. Tal vez mañana llueva. Jacob ha arreglado que uno de sus jets nos lleve a la isla.

– ¿Qué te parece sí nos vamos mañana temprano después de desayunar? –propuso Bella.

_Mientras más lejos de Edward, mejor._

– Edward viene para escoltarnos a la cena –sonrió Alice pícaramente–. Puede ser mi postre –finalizó ella, carcajeándose.

Bella, sin poder resistirse, acompañó a Alice, ella abrió la puerta antes de que Edward tocara la puerta. Bella hiperventilo al estar cerca de él.

–Señoritas, están listas para cenar – su sonrisa torcida fue dirigida para ambas. Cogió a cada una del brazo.

–Así que, ¿a qué hora planearon su viaje a la isla?

–Después del desayuno – respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Edward rió divertido.

–Después de que te desayune – bromeó Alice.

Bella se sorprendió al escuchar lo desinhibida que era su amiga.

–Lo tendrás todo después de la comida –comentó un Edward juguetón.

Alice sonrió seductoramente. Dentro del corazón de Bella el monstruo verde de los celos quería escapar.

_Alice es tú amiga y quiere con él. Mejor aléjate por el bien de su amistad._

Pero ¿por qué Edward no salía con ella? No era que Bella se pasará leyendo los periódicos. Sabía que Edward siempre estaba acompañado de modelos y artistas pero nunca escuchó que se le ligara con una princesa árabe.

Tuvieron una cena muy amena. Alice se encargo de Edward para que su hermano se encargue de Bella. Eso no evito que el cobrizo le lanzará miradas glaciares a Bella cuando ella se reía de los bromas de Jacob. Al terminar la cena pasaron una hora discutiendo de los cambios que Jacob deseaba en el proyecto. Edward tenía mucha influencia en Jacob pues cada una de sus peticiones, eran cumplidas. Bella las incluiría, después de todo, Jacob era el cliente.

–Veo que usted tiene puestos los ojos muy en alto, señorita Swan.

Bella brinco en su lugar, llevándose su mano al pecho. Pensó que estaba sola en el balcón. Alice se había retirado a su habitación y Bella había dejado a los hombres platicar.

– ¿Disculpe?

No se había querido retirar pronto pues deseaba disfrutar de la cálida noche árabe. El cielo negro lleno de estrellas y la luna llena y brillante eran algo por lo que podía desvelarse un poco. El aroma de lavanda y jazmines inundaban el ambiente.

–Ahora entiendo porque declinaste mi invitación a cenar ¿Por qué hacerle caso a un simple mortal, como yo, sí puedes clavarle las uñas al futuro príncipe marroquí?

A la joven arquitecta le enfureció semejante acusación

– No hay nada entre Jacob y yo –negó ella a su infundada acusación.

Edward irguió su ceja, su rostro reflejaba incredulidad. –Sólo un ciego podría creerte eso, después de las escenas que vi está noche –bufó. –Las manos de él sobre ti, el placer reflejado en tú rostro. Dígame señorita Swan, Jacob ya tuvo el placer de estar en su cama.

Furibunda, Bella le dio una cachetada a Edward, su palma le ardió por la fuerza que había empleado. Se tapó la boca pues no creía lo que había pasado. Dudosa, se atrevió a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos cerrados de Edward, después de unos minutos, los abrió.

–No permitiré que esto quedé así, señorita Swan – él camino, amenazante, hacia ella.

La castaña dio un paso atrás para encontrarse con la pared, era prisionera entre el cuerpo de Edward y el muro.

–Lo siento –susurró Bella, sus ojos le suplicaban en silencio.

–No se disculpe, señorita Swan. He estado esperando la oportunidad para besar sus suaves labios.

Ella vio el deseo en los ojos de él, en el momento en que el acercó sus labios.

–No. –Bella ladeo se cabeza para evitar que él la besara. Su cálido aliento rozó su mejilla, la mezcla de brandy y su propia esencia la marearon. Esperaba un castigo brutal pero sus labios fueron gentiles. Su lengua delineo sus labios. Ella sentía que sus labios eran de metal y que eran atraídos por un magneto, los suyos. No se dio cuenta en qué momento la lengua de Edward se había adentrado en su boca, probándola, tentándola. Todo lo que quería era enredar su lengua con la de él, moría por probarlo. Lentamente acaricio su lengua con la de ella. Entre sus muslos se formó un nudo, el deseo afloraba por su cuerpo. Enredó sus brazos al cuello de él. Edward gruñó en sus labios, acercándola más su cuerpo.

Los senos de ella se presionaban contra el pecho masculino. Edward inclinó su cabeza para tener mejor acceso a los labios femeninos. La besaba con urgencia y desesperación. Sus dedos acariciaron las ondas achocolatadas. Los labios de él bajaron por su cuello, podía oler la esencia de fresas de la suave y tersa piel de Bella.

– Edward... ¡Oh Edward! – ella susurró su nombre, dominada por la lujuria y deseo. Sus palmas se deslizaron por la suave línea de vello en el pecho de Edward. Ella presionó su cuerpo contra el de él, sintiendo la erección de Edward directa en su pelvis.

El cobrizo se apartó de la joven arquitecta.

Los ojos de Bella permanecieron cerrados, aún disfrutando del mejor beso de su vida. Ella deseaba más, mucho más. Al abrir sus ojos vio reflejado el deseo en los ojos de Edward. Se atrevió a acariciar su mejilla, roja por la cachetada. –Lo siento –musitó.

–Sí me vas a besar de esa manera, puedes cachetearme de nuevo –sonrió él.

La aludida se ruborizó al instante.

–Así que, ¿no tienes nada con Jacob?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Tienes a alguien en Londres que pueda reclamarte algo?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza, las palabras no eran capaces de salir de su boca.

Edward colocó su pulgar bajo la barbilla de Bella, levantó su rostro para ver sus ojos. Y de nuevo se perdió en los orbes del deseo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la tomará en sus brazos y la llevara a la recámara para hacerle el amor apasionadamente ¿Cómo se sentiría su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de ella?

– ¿En qué piensas Bella? –la provoco. Sabía que ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo. _¡Sexo!_

–En... N...nada – mintió. Ella lo escuchó gruñir.

–Tímida por fuera pero llena de fuego por dentro –él la acerco y la moldeo a su cuerpo. Suaves curvas contra músculos duros. La calidez de ambos se mezcló. Edward volvió a capturar sus labios en un beso suave y sensual _¿Por qué la provocaba de esa forma?_ Quería que la llevara a su recámara o que la tomara ahí, contra la pared. –Debería dejarte antes de que te lleve a mi cama.

– ¡Sí por favor! ... Quiero decir... Deberías dejarme ir. —Se corrigió, aunque lo primero era el deseo expreso en palabras.

Diablos, sería mejor irse, se estaba comportado como una adolescente hormonal.

–Eres libre – el cobrizo la soltó, no sin antes darle una nalgada. Bella brinco y casi corrió hasta la habitación que Jacob le había asignado.

La joven arquitecta seguía despierta, tumbada en medio de su cama. El recuerdo de Edward no la dejaba conciliar el sueño.

_Sus labios sobre los de ella._

_Sus labios sobre su cuello, sobre sus pezones._

_Los brazos de él enredados en su cuerpo._

Desesperada y excitada, se levantó y fue directo al baño para tomar una ducha fría que le bajara la temperatura corporal. Su piel brillaba y sus labios estaban un poco hinchados. Lo único malo eran las ojeras bajo sus ojos. Hubiera traído su kit de maquillaje pero lo único que utilizaba era brillo en los labios.

Paseo por la habitación, no quería bajar a desayunar, no quería ver a Edward pero sobre todo no quería ver a Alice, se sentía culpable. El clima afuera estaba horrible. Sin querer el día reflejaba su estado de ánimo. Se puso unos jeans y un suéter café, además de un abrigo y botas hasta las rodillas. Le envió un mensaje a Alice para que le prestara un poco de maquillaje. Un golpe en la puerta la puso nerviosa.

_¿Edward?_

No, él no se atrevería a entrar a su habitación ¿O sí?

Con todas y las miles de mariposas revoloteando furiosas en su estomago, la castaña abrió la puerta de la habitación.

–Bells ¿Qué pasó? Luces como sí hubieras visto a un fantasma.

–Buenos días –sonrió Bella. –No dormí bien y ahora tengo que esconder mis ojeras con maquillaje – gruñó. Odiaba tener que utilizar maquillaje. No era fan de ocultar su verdadero rostro tras capas de pintura artificial.

–Hmm… seguro mi hermano te mantuvo despierta hasta altas horas en la noche.

_Por tú bien hubiera querido que Jacob me hubiera mantenido despierta._

– ¿Qué traes ahí? –inquirió Bella al abrir la enorme cosmetiquera de Alice. Tenía sombras de todos los colores y brillos de todas las marcas. Era como tener una propia tienda de cosméticos.

–Me salvaste –la castaña besó a Alice en la mejilla. Ahora el problema era escoger el color de sombra igual a su pálido tono de piel. Alice –el duende de la moda– como se hacía llamar, la convenció de usar un poco de delineador y mascara para resaltar el color de sus ojos.

–Buenos días señoritas ¿Durmieron bien? –Edward se levanto de su lugar al verlas entrar al comedor. Los rayos del sol querían traspasar por las nubes como una serpiente. El aroma a comida hizo que Bella se diera cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba.

–Buenos días –saludó dirigiéndose a nadie en especial, evitando los ojos de Edward. Alice amaneció con mucha pila –como era costumbre–, besó a su hermano en la mejilla y después besó a Edward en los labios.

Bella observó a Jacob en busca de alguna reacción, pero él estaba ocupado viéndola a ella.

–Buenos días Bella, me permitirías decirte lo bien que te ves hoy.

–Gracias –agradeció ella.

– ¿Dormiste bien? –continuó Jacob con el interrogatorio matutino.

Lo miró a los ojos antes de hablar. –Jacob, dormí muy bien, gracias –mintió.

Se dio cuenta de que Alice se burlaba de ella, por debajo de la mesa la golpeó. La pelinegra casi tumba el jugo de naranja de Edward.

– ¿Éstas bien? –inquirió el cobrizo, al acariciar el brazo de la princesa árabe.

–De maravilla – respondió Alice, la mirada casi asesina de Isabella la sorprendió. –Edward decidió acompañarnos a la isla – le informó a Bella.

_¿Por qué tenía que arruinarme el desayuno?_

–Le comentaste que nos quedaremos en tiendas sin las comodidades a las que de seguro está muy acostumbrado –inquirió la castaña rogando al cielo y a todos ángeles que Edward desistiera de acompañarlas.

–He dormido bajo los árboles en Brasil, así que pasar la noche en una tienda no será nada en comparación –comentó Edward al morder el pan tostado con mermelada.

Bella no creía que algo pudiera detener al arrogante _Señor perfecto_. Era el tipo de hombre que podía adaptarse a cualquier ambiente. _¡Un jodido camaleón!_

Edward posó su mirada en Isabella, quién platicaba amenamente con los niños de la isla. En el momento en que ella bajo del jet, los niños le abrieron los brazos para que los cargara. La castaña cargo al más pequeño, de cuatro años, y le obsequio un juguete que traía en su abrigo. Los asistentes de Alice ayudaron a bajar las bolsas con regalos para todos los niños. _Ipods_ para los adolescentes y juguetes y libros para los pequeños. Entre más conocía a Bella, Edward quedaba más maravillado de ella. El aliento se le atoró en la garganta cuando se quitó el abrigo para jugar con todos los niños, olvidándose por completo del _glamour_.

Su cabello castaño caía en ligeras ondas sobre su espalda. Lucía hermosa y radiante. _Un ángel de cabello castaño._ El cobrizo se sentó sobre el pasto en la posición de _lotus_. Qué no daría por ser el _único_ hombre en su vida.

Alice se acerco a él contoneando sugestivamente las caderas. A la pelinegra le encantaba provocar a Edward. –Le fascina jugar con ellos.

–Juegan lo normal ¿no?

–No sabías que Bella es un genio matemático.

–Me quieres decir que los niños juegan a resolver ecuaciones matemáticas – Edward no lo creía.

–Sí –sonrió Alice. –Les fascina ese juego, aumenta su inteligencia. Cada vez que venimos a la isla, Bella reta a los niños para que le quiten su título de invicta.

–Creí que la señorita Swan sólo venía a ayudarte a servir comida para los menos afortunados –Edward seguía pensando en el porqué había rechazado su invitación a cenar.

–Bella no te ha hablado del centro de ayuda que maneja aquí.

– ¿Centro de enseñanza? –El cobrizo estaba más que maravillado con la mujer en ese instante estaba jugando con los niños.

– ¿No sabes del centro de enseñanza? – Alice apuntó hacia el edificio que parecía un hospital, estaba frente a ellos.

–No.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, la joven arquitecta observó a Edward. Él la estaba ignorando desde la mañana. A lo mejor, se arrepintió del besó de la otra noche. Sin embargo, ella no olvidaba aquel beso. Recordaba cómo se sentían sus labios sobre los de ella. Pasó toda la noche en vela por culpa de ese beso. Inconscientemente pasó sus dedos por el contorno de sus labios como sí Edward la estuviera volviendo a besar. La castaña sintió celos al ver a Alice y a Edward manteniendo una conversación _íntima._ Él le sonreía y Alice tenía su mano en su brazo. Ellos se retiraron del lugar. Seguro necesitaban un lugar más _privado._

_¡Olvídate de él! Alice lo vio primero_.

– ¡Bella! –Gritó Alice–. Voy a enseñarle a Edward el centro de aprendizaje.

Bella alzó su pulgar, símbolo de aprobación. Se volteó para que no vieran lo herida que se sentía en ese momento. _No tienes que sentir celos._

–Cuando Bella vino por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que no se les daban facilidades a los niños con alto potencial. Por lo que decidió apoyar a los niños y explotar su inteligencia. Convenció a mi hermano para que construyera el edificio y a algunos de sus amigos, japoneses e indios, para que le ayudaran con el sistema del centro –Alice guió a Edward por el centro. Tenía cuatro niveles para las diferentes edades.

Él se sentó frente a una de las computadoras y dio _clic _en el botón de la materia de geografía– ¿Cuál es la capital de Senegal? –fue la pregunta.

Edward se rió. –Creo que los niños no son los únicos que necesitan clases de geografía –confesó al pasar a la siguiente pregunta– ¿Cuál es el río más grande de África? –sabía la respuesta, el _Río Nilo._

No había duda de que Bella era una mujer ejemplar, miro alrededor del aula; era impresionante.

–Bella es una mujer excepcional y mi mejor amiga ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? Seguro los niños ya tienen hambre – ambos regresaron al campo donde Bella estaba ayudando a servir el _lunch_ y las bebidas a los niños.

– ¿Nunca paras? –una sonrisa de lado se dibujo en los labios de él, misma que hizo que las rodillas de Bella se sintieran de gelatina. Tomo tres _lunch_, cogiendo a Isabella del brazo para sentarla sobre el pasto.

_Pasó más de veintisiete minutos con Alice y ya estas tras de mí. Como si hubiera contado los minutos._

–Eres un ratón de biblioteca –bromeó Edward. Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa torcida. Abrió un _lunch_ y se lo entregó.

_Por favor, no sonrías de ese modo. Mis bragas y yo no lo soportamos._

Conocía el sabor de sus labios y quería volver a probarlos.

_Él le pertenece a Alice._

Bella decidió ignorar su a la molesta vocecilla de su conciencia y ser más cortés. Se inclino a él y le susurró al oído. –Sólo en la preparatoria –sonrió coqueta. –En la universidad no lo fui.

Edward sintió el dulce aliento de ella sobre su piel. Necesitaría una ducha de agua fría.

– Alice me dio un _tour_ por todo el centro de aprendizaje, estoy muy asombrado por tus logros –los ojos castaños de Bella estaban más oscuros y brillaban por el deseo, igual que los de él.

–Probé mis habilidades geográficas y la verdad no soy bueno –estalló en risas.

_¿Fue lo único que probaste?_

Bella contuvo la respiración a la vez que mordía un pedazo al _sándwich_ de pollo que tenía en las manos.

– Así que has trabajado con los japoneses.

A Isabella le impresionó la facilidad con la que él obtenía la información de los demás.

Bella asintió. –Hace dos años visité la villa _Gankoyama_ y quedé asombrada por sus casas ecológicas –sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa tímida. –Pase seis meses ahí. Quedé maravillada con su concepto amigable con el medio ambiente.

Edward no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

–Me ofrecieron enseñarme su concepto así que aprendí lo que pude para aplicarlo a mis diseños. Asimilé que del bosque puedes obtener toda la energía necesaria para una casa –la castaña no pudo evitar reír– ¿Te estoy aburriendo, Edward? –lo miro directo a los ojos.

–Nunca podrías aburrirme. Te encuentro muy fascinante –confesó él.

A ella se le escapó un gruñido –no muy femenino– de la garganta. Estaba casi segura de que él la había escuchado.

– ¿Cómo aplicas los conocimientos en tus diseños?

– Como ya te dije, quedé fascinada con los conceptos y no pienso compartirlos con nadie.

–Egoísta –Edward movió su dedo de un lado a otro.

_¿Qué se sentiría chupar ese dedo largo?_ _Sentir esos dedos largos sobre su piel._

–Bella –con dificultad, ella levantó su mirada hacia él, el deseo era evidente en sus ojos. No podía ocultarlo. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado y su mirada adquirió un tono más oscuro– Bella –gruñó llamándola por segunda vez. Deseaba tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a alguna de las tiendas para hacerle el amor hasta quedar saciado de ella. Estaba dolorosamente excitado, su miembro se encontraba más que despierto.

La castaña continúo con dificultad. –Aplique lo que aprendí en la sala de mi casa – reveló. –Las paredes y piso están hechas de madera de bambú –El orgullo se reflejaba en su mirada. Edward supo lo que debió haber sentido Bella al haber terminado su casa. Lo mismo sintió cuando él terminó la suya.

–Desde el primer día busqué cualquier excusa para que me invitaras a tú casa –confesó Edward.

–M...mi casa ¿Por qué? –la curiosidad brincó en su interior.

–Eres una arquitecta prestigiosa, seguro pusiste el corazón en el diseño de tú propia casa.

–Mi casa es hermosa –sonrió, la pasión se reflejaba en sus ojos–. Estoy segura que la tuya también, ya que eres el dueño de una de las mejores constructoras.

–Sí, mi casa también es hermosa –expresó él sin rastro de arrogancia en su voz. —Tengo la mejor propiedad. Podría robarte el aliento –sonrió muy pagado de sí mismo. – Te enseñaré mi casa sí tu me muestras la tuya –sus ojos verdes brillaron sugestivamente.

_Y seguimos hablando de casas. ¡Patético!_

El rostro de la joven arquitecta había adquirido un hermoso color rojo. Apenada, ella bajo la mirada. Ninguno de los probó el _lunch_.

–De antemano sé que este humilde _lunch_ no es como la cocina inglesa pero ¿está tan mal? –inquirió una decepcionada Alice.

–Está bien –expresó Isabella.

_Es solo que la compañía es una distracción._

Edward se acerco más a Bella para dejarle espacio a Alice, sus muslos rozaron intencionalmente las piernas de ella.

_Dulce tortura._

–Estaba pensando... – comenzó Bella.

–Cuando Bella piensa es sinónimo de que mi hermano va a gastar una fortuna –se rió Alice, colocando su mano peligrosamente en la entrepierna de Edward.

Él se recostó sosteniendo su peso con los codos, ignorando la descarada caricia de Alice.

La castaña no se atrevió a verlo a los ojos pues odiaría ver el placer y la frustración en sus ojos verdes.

– ¿En qué estabas pensando? –preguntó Edward, instándola a que continuara con la idea que se había formado en su cabeza.

–Alice, recuerdas que un día me comentaste que te gustaría que este lugar se sostuviera por sí mismo.

La pelinegra asintió mientras mordía una manzana.

–Nunca me equivoco. Jake tendrá que gastar una fortuna.

Alice y Edward se carcajearon al mismo tiempo.

–Bueno... – fue interrumpida por Edward, que la había tumbado al pasto y le estaba haciendo cosquillas sin piedad.

–No por favor detente. Alice ayúdame – él no se iba a detener por más que le suplicara. El fuego recorrió sus venas, Alice empujó a Edward por los hombros para ayudar a su amiga.

Esa brusca separación enfrío el fuego que comenzaba a arder en su interior. Alice estaba confundida. Bella deseaba a ese hombre. Todo era un desastre. El cobrizo le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y evitar de esa forma que Alice no sospechara de ellos.

– ¿En qué pensabas Bella? – cuestionó Alice.

–Sería bueno construir un _call center_ en la isla. Ya sabes que son muy bien pagados como en India y América Latina. Jacob puede financiarlo y la gente tendría trabajo y el daño ambiental sería leve. Casi nulo.

Cuando el proyecto estuviera terminado, la población de la isla se beneficiaria de un trabajo estable y justo.

– Tú plan es mucho mejor que el mío. Construir una torre mucho más grande que las de _Abu Dabi_ para atraer turistas.

Alice aplaudía la idea de Bella– ¿Edward te gustaría ayudarnos con el proyecto?

Isabella se levantó con la ayuda de Edward. No había nada de malo en aceptar su ayuda, además no quería echar a perder todo. Se sacudió el pasto seco de la ropa.

– Alice, este proyecto es para ti. Eres la benefactora de la isla. Sí Jacob te da su apoyo yo estaré más que feliz en ayudarte y dejare que las decisiones sean sólo tuyas. –La joven arquitecta le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Edward acepto complacido pero sin poner todo su peso contra el de ella – Y claro que me gustaría que tú formaras parte del proyecto. Va a ser un éxito.

–Pensaré en ello –le giñó el ojo. Ella no pudo descifrar la expresión de Edward.

_¿Qué tramas, Cullen?_

**Chicas sean sinceras le damos oportunidad a la historia o no. Es un nuevo proyecto que surgió de mi loca cabecita. Les pido una oportunidad. Gracias y como siempre veo caritas repetidas. Espero que este capítulo esté a la altura de su lectura. ¡Saluditos a todas!**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**A las chicas que dejan huella con un Review: **_cavedano13, Maiteprincess, Kjmina, Andre22-twi, Tecupi, miop, Blapagu, cony, ashleyswan, Jade HSos, patymdn, pera l.t, Elizabeth, Karen McCarthy._

**A las nuevas lectoras,**

**A las lectoras fantasmas**

**Y a las chicas que tienen la historia como favorita y las que la siguen.**

**Gracias de nuevo por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y como siempre espero que dejen huella en forma de un Review (siempre con respeto).**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

** Alex de Grey **


End file.
